


🛡️Sexy in a Suit🛡️

by GreyWardenIsla



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29314647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyWardenIsla/pseuds/GreyWardenIsla
Summary: Rhian and Vivienne share a brief moment, Rhian seeking advice from her close friend.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Anders/Female Hawke, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford





	🛡️Sexy in a Suit🛡️

“Sulking is not becoming you dear,”

“I am not sulking,”

“Lying does not seem to suit you either,” coed a voice as the woman strolled forward, white dress catching on the tail of lights that came through her open balcony window. “But I must ask what troubles you? You never come to see me first,” the mage hummed, warm eyes glancing over the elf’s figure as she sat on the edge of her friend's bed, one arm propping her head and the other fiddling with something in her hand.

“I’m worried Vivienne-”

“Viv”

“-I’m worried that Cullen won’t like..it’s nothing,” The Inquisitor tried to stand, moving her hands to push herself off of the bed, but a surprisingly strong hand placed itself upon her left shoulder and forced her back down. Surprised baby blues came to stare up at Vivenne, glancing across her features, letting herself be pushed to sit again. Rhian let out a forced breath, watching as the mage moved towards her balcony, opening the doors to let the cool night in. 

"Please dear, dancing around subjects is more of my thing." She hummed, the Inquisitor letting out a brief chuckle, choked as it was, rubbing the back of her neck. 

"I well….I feel like Cullen...wishes for someone less like myself," she finally gritted out, grip tightening on her nape. "Someone who likes flowing dresses and dolled up hair. Someone who won't wear a suit to an occasion such as this." Rhian let out an annoyed huff, seeming to finish her statement, though Vivienne could see the tension in her brow, the furrow deep and twitchy. 

“Dear-”

“I know Vivienne, I should probably wear a dress right?” Rhian snapped, the mage’s lips pursing in annoyance, the elf seeming too wound-up by her own annoyances. Control freaks.

“Dear I-”

“But I don’t want to! Y’know? But the Orlesians seem to be pressed when it comes to a woman wearing a suit! Is it so difficult-”

“Rhian!” The words came out as a snap and for once the dalish paused, eyes moving from her own hands to her friend's face, mouth shut in a tight line. Vivienne let out a huff, gracefully maneuvering her hands to cross just below her chest. The woman let out a harsh sigh, coming once more to stand in front of her friend. 

“Maker, Darling,” Vivienne began, pressing the palms of her hands into Rhian’s shoulders, eyes capturing the others' gaze in a vice grip. “You look sexy in a suit. Anyone with even a hope of intelligence could see that,” she stubbornly gritted out, a sight to say the least. The enchanter straightened herself, pulling away from her friend, turning on a heel to move towards her balcony once more. “Honestly dear, you’d think yourself a madwoman after that.” she jabbed, though Rhian could only laugh, the mage's words half-hearted at best. 

“Thank you, Viv.” The Inquisitor hummed, finally pushing herself off of the mattress, no hands coming to force her down this time. “Perhaps I could find one of your….designers that could tailor one for me?”

“I thought you’d never ask! I already sent a letter ahead a few days ago. Blue is your color Afterall,.”

Rhian could only laugh.


End file.
